Happily Ever After
by kumutasia
Summary: Takes place after my Five Years From Now fic. Just a bunch of one-shots and what-nots about Blair, Chuck, Chayla, and the rest of the crazy UES-family. Doesnʻt really require the reading of FYFN to be understood, but it would be cool if you did!
1. One Never Forgets

**Happily Ever After**

**By: **xSTARxSHiNEBABY

**Summary: **Takes place after my _Five Years From Now_ fic. Just a bunch of one-shots and what-nots about Blair, Chuck, Chayla, and the rest of the crazy UES-family. Doesnʻt really require the reading of FYFN to be understood, but I would really appreciate it if you all did!

**One Never Forgets**

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Because I just love Blair & Chuck, as well as the character I created for Chayla in FYFN, I decided that I would do another story. Filled with one-shots and stuff in the lives of our favorite UES-ers. Ideas & prompts for new chapters are much appreciated, I want to keep this one going for as long as possible! This first chapter is all about the wedding & when Chuck really fell in love in Blair! Doesnʻt really go into too much detail about the wedding, so I might do another one the really does later...IDK, yet. Well, enjoy. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I donʻt own Gossip Girl. I donʻt own Blair. I donʻt own Chuck. I do own Chayla and I do wish that I owned Ed Westwick, not gonna happen now apparently...

* * *

It took approximately 25 days, 6 hours and 19 minutes to plan this wedding. One would think that this being the "Wedding of the Year" it would have taken much longer to plan. Years maybe. But Blair was a professional planner, plus she had been planning this moment much longer.

"Miss Blair, theyʻre waiting for you," Dorota poked her head inside the bridal room, "You look as beautiful as ever."

Blair smiled back at Dorota. She agreed, she did look beautiful, but more importantly, she felt beautiful. Sure, her Eleanor Waldorf Original Design wedding dress complimented her perfectly, but she was most excited about finally meeting him at the end of the aisle. Blair asked her mother to design this dress especially for her, because she knew that it would be in all of New Yorkʻs Society pages, but all that she really wanted was her memories. Blair, of course would look lovely in the strapless, Princess dress with the 4 foot long train, but what she couldnʻt wait for was the Tiffanyʻs ring that would soon be on her finger next to the 4-carrot engagement ring he had given her.

"Ready, Bear?" her father asked letting himself into the room, beaming at his daughter.

"Yes, daddy," Blair grinned, she placed her hand into her dadʻs waiting one, "Thank you, dad."

"Blair-Bear. Sit, let me tell you a story," Harold smiled sitting on the arm of her chair.

"Ok, but can we hurry? I really canʻt wait to see Chuck!" Blair beamed.

Harold laugh, "This story is about Chuck, sweetie, the first moment I knew that you would marry him."

"You knew that Iʻd marry Chuck?" Blair giggled, "But I was so intent on marrying Nate."

"Nate was a placeholder. Only really lucky people fall in love just once Blair, and frankly, I donʻt think that theyʻre all that lucky," Harold explained, "Itʻs a lot more special the second time around, or the third or the fourth. But in our family, it seems the second timeʻs the charm. Look at your mother and Cyrus, or Roman and I."

"Youʻre right, dad. Now back to youʻre story!" Blair exclaimed like a child.

"Ah, yes. The first time that I knew Chuck Bass was in love with you. The two of you were six, and in the same class at school. This was around the time that you discovered _Breakfast At Tiffanyʻs _and you could not get enough of it. You even asked your mother and I if you could legally change your name to Audrey. When we said no, you insisted on being called Audrey anyway. Well, one day I got a call from your school, asking me to come down there immediately. Imagine my surprise that when I got there, Bart Bass was storming in the door, talking angrily on his phone and heading to the office." Harold said, Blair giggled, she knew the memory well.

_A six-year-old Blair Waldorf sat, pouting on the chair in the principalʻs office. Her cheeks were tear streaked and her eyes were red and puffy. She looked up at the little boy who was sitting across from her. Chuck Bass, the epitome of evil, stuck his evil little tongue at her. She glared at him, he glared back, neither one backing down. _

_"Blair Bear?" she heard her fatherʻs voice call as he stepped into the office, "Is everything okay?"_

_"Daddy!" Blair cried, tears once again streaming down her face and running into her fatherʻs arms. _

_A second later, Bart Bass stepped into the office as well, "This better be important, Charles, I have business to attend to," he addressed his son angrily._

_The principal of the lower school, Mr. Kramer, stepped into the cramped room, "Ah, Mr. Bass, Mr. Waldorf, welcome. Please come in," Mr. Kramer ushered the two men and the children into the office._

_"Children, would you like to explain why your fatherʻs are here or should I?" Mr. Kramer asked after everyone was settled into the office._

_"Well, I think both children should have the chance to explain their perspectives, before we go any farther," Mr. Waldorf said politely._

_"Blair, would you like to go first?" Mr. Kramer asked._

_Blair stared blankly at him, refusing to answer, "Blair," her father warned._

_"Daddy, I wonʻt answer anyone. Remember, I want to be referred to as Audrey," Blair pouted._

_"Iʻm sorry, Miss Waldorf, but I cannot refer to you as Audrey. Your legal name in our records is Blair Cornelia Waldorf, therefore, by school policy I must call you Blair," Mr. Kramer responded._

_"See, I told you Audrey wasnʻt your real name," Chuck shouted, sticking his tongue out at Blair once again._

_"Charles," Bart warned._

_"You are very lucky that I am a lady like Audrey Hepburn, or you wouldnʻt have a tongue anymore Chuck Bass!" Blair shouted back at him._

_"Blair, why donʻt you explain to me what happened?" Harold asked, distracting her from the threat._

_"Well daddy, it was playtime so Serena and I were playing Breakfast At Tiffanyʻs on the playground. I was Holly and she was George. Then this evil child came and interrupted us saying that only a boy could be George. Then I told him that we were making pretend and that he should just leave us alone and go play with the rest of the icky boys," Blair took a breath, "Then after when we got in line, Serena was calling me Audrey, just like I asked her too, and you know what this poorly raised child said?! He said that I was not and could not ever be Audrey Hepburn. I was so taken aback, really has he never been taught manners? So, I, being the lady that I am, promptly stepped over to him and stomped on his toe. Then he tattled on me."_

_Chuck was just about to open his mouth to offer his rebuttal when Bart glared down at him, _

_"Is this true, Charles?" Bart asked harshly. Chuck nodded sadly. _

_"Right, I expected this from you, Charles," Bart said, "Do whatever you have to do with him, Mr. Kramer. I have to go, business," _

_Bart left the office at that moment, picking up his cellular phone as he left._

_"So whatʻre you going to do to him?" Blair asked, excitedly glancing at the sullen boy sitting in the seat next to her._

_"Now, now Blair," Harold said cooly, " I think that we can all agree that this was all just a misunderstanding. Neither of the kids needs punishment. Theyʻre just kids after all."_

_Not even Kramer could resist Mr. Waldorfʻs brilliant smile. A few minutes later, Mr. Waldorf was leaving the school and the kids were walking back to their respective classes._

_"I still wonʻt forgive you, ever, Charles," Blair pouted, "Even if my daddy does."_

_"Donʻt call me Charles, only my dad can," Chuck responded._

"Do you remember what happens next?" Harold asked, bringing Blair back to the current day.

Blair just laughed she did remember, quite well.

_"Miss Blair, Mr. Chuck is here to see you," Dorota said, interrupting the play date she and Serena were having._

_"Oh, Blair. Chuck is here to see you," Serena teased, royally._

_"You hush Serena, the Queen Bee commands it," Blair ordered, blushing, "I will be right down, Dorota. Have him wait in the foyer."_

_Blair was very surprised to see Chuck standing calmly in the foyer holding a box, with a red bow on top of it._

_"What are you doing here Charles?" Blair asked._

_"I told you not to call me that Waldorf," Chuck snarled and quickly regained his cool, "I brought you a present."_

_"A present? What is it?!" Blair asked her voice full of excitement._

_"Here," Chuck said handing her the box._

_Blair quickly opened it and was stunned to see what was inside. She was speechless as she knelt beside the box_

_"Wow, Chuck. Thanks," she grinned at him as she pulled the little white kitten out of the box._

_"Her name is Cat, like you know the one Audrey Hepburn has in that movie you like so much." Chuck responded._

_"Thanks so much, Chuck! I really love it!" Blair repeated as she got up and hugged him, Chuck blushed._

_"Aaaachooo!" Blair sneezed loudly._

_Her father came running out of the kitchen, "Blair? Are you alright? Why are you sneezing?"_

_He stopped when he came upon the scene. Blairʻs arm was around Chuck, the other one cradling the kitten. A little puddle of snot was visible on Chuckʻs coat sleeve. Blair looked at him horrified, while he looked at the thing on his coat. Harold laughed at the whole encounter._

Blair was giggling, recalling the moment, "Gosh, I hope he doesnʻt remember that!"

"Do you remember what happened next?" Harold asked.

"Of course I do! You made him take Cat back, telling him that I was allergic to cats. He was so dissappointed," Blair smiled.

"But he came right back, the next day," Harold replied.

_"Hi, Mr. Waldorf, is Blair home?" Chuck asked once again showing up in the Waldorf apartment holding a box._

_"Yes, she is Chuck. I hope thatʻs not a dog you have in there, son. Sheʻs allergic to those too," Harold laughed as he went to gather is daughter who was coloring in the den._

_"Hello Chuck," Blair said curtly when she saw who was standing once again in her foyer._

_Blair was still embarrassed by the incident that had happened the previous day. She wouldnʻt get too close to the boy this time._

_"Hi, Blair. Iʻm sorry, I didnʻt know you were allergic, I got you a new present this time," Chuck said handing her the box._

_She opened it timidly, inside was a little stuffed white cat. She was amazed, it was the best present sheʻd ever gotten in her young life. A pet that she could actually keep!_

_"Thank you Chuck!" she exclaimed, going to hug him again, but stopping herself, "Would you like to stay over and play with me?"_

_"Sure," Chuck answered pulling of his coat._

_"We can play Breakfast At Tiffanyʻs! Iʻve never had an actual boy to play with before," Blair said excitedly._

_"Oh no, I donʻt think Iʻm good enough to play George," Chuck replied._

_"Yes you are, Chuck Bass. Youʻre perfect," Blair said, taking his hands and leading him in a "waltz" around the foyer._

"I canʻt believe you remember all that, daddy!" Blair grinned.

"Well, a man will always remember the first time he meets his son in law," Harold smiled, planting a kiss on Blairʻs forehead, "Well, we better get going before he thinks you stood him up."

Blair and Harold excited the bridal room and entered the foyer of the church. Everyone important to her was gathered there, except for her Chuck who sheʻd be meeting in just a few short minutes.

Her mother, escorted by Cyrus would be the first to walk into the awaiting church. Then Serena, her maid of honor and the only one, besides her daughter, who would be standing at the alter next to her. Chuck had chosen Nate as the best man, an obvious choice. Chayla, their daughter, was sitting politely on a bench holding the flower basket filled with rose petals in her hands, while observing Luke, Serenaʻs son who was pretending that he was an airplane, nearly bumping into the blushing bride herself.

The music started as Eleanor and Cyrus began their walk down the aisle. Blair wished that everyone would move faster, but when it was finally her turn, she couldnʻt believe how fast this moment had come. After walking for what felt like an eternity, her hand was finally in Chuckʻs.

The preacher recited the vows. They exchanged their rings, and they kissed.

"You were right, Blair," Chuck said after he pulled away.

"What do you mean?" Blair asked.

"I was perfect enough to be your George," Chuck smiled.

"You remembered?" Blair asked, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Of course I did, one never forgets the moment he falls in love," Chuck replied.

"Youʻre one of the lucky ones. Marrying your first love and all," Blair smiled.

Chuck snorted, "Who says you were my first love? There was always Georgina..."

"Charles Bass!" Blair exclaimed, hitting him playfully.

"Youʻre the only one who can call me Charles and get away with it, Blair...Bass," Chuck replied.

They kissed again, "Hmm, I think I like that even better than Audrey."

* * *

**R&R. Please.  
Youʻre the BEST!  
constructive criticism &  
ideas for next chapter  
ALWAYS WELCOME!  
Mahalo! **


	2. The Happiest Place on Earth

**Happily Ever After**

**By: **xSTARxSHiNEBABY

**Summary: **Takes place after my _Five Years From Now_ fic. Just a bunch of one-shots and what-nots about Blair, Chuck, Chayla, and the rest of the crazy UES-family. Doesnʻt really require the reading of FYFN to be understood, but I would really appreciate it if you all did!

**The Happiest Place On Earth**

**A/N: **Hola. Thanks again to everyone who read the last chapter. A fic based on Chuckʻs POV of the wedding is in progress. For now, hereʻs what the lovely couple, and Chayla, did for their honeymoon. R&R, please & thank you!

**Disclaimer: **I donʻt own Gossip Girl. I donʻt own Blair. I donʻt own Chuck. I do own Chayla and I do wish that I owned Ed Westwick, not gonna happen now apparently...

* * *

"Ugh," Blair let out an audible groan.

She could not believe that she was here, on her honeymoon, nonetheless. Why Chuck would want to be around a million annoying children with equally annoying parents, Blair couldnʻt fathom. She was going crazy and they were still standing outside.

Plus, she was wearing shorts. Shorts for heavens sake! With no tights underneath them. Just plain old denim shorts that Chuck had insisted she wear.

_"Are you kidding me Chuck?" Blair asked as he pulled out his newest purchase._

_"Come on, Blair! You donʻt want to wear shorts in Florida do you? Plus a skirt wonʻt be helpful on all the rides," Chuck insisted._

_"I am not going on any rides, Chuck. I donʻt even want to go to Florida," Blair grumbled, "My dream honeymoon would be to like, I donʻt know France or something."_

_"Blair, you practically live in France," Chuck replied, "Plus we agreed that the honeymoon would be for the family. When we got married, it wasnʻt just you and I agreeing to eternal love, but Chayla as well."_

_Blair continued to pout, but her heart melted with Chuckʻs comment. He really was changed, entirely devoted to her happiness, as well as Chaylaʻs._

_"Besides, itʻs the happiest place on earth! How can you turn that down?" Chuck smirked, and continued to pack._

And now they were here. At the happiest place on earth, or so Chuck claimed. Blair wasnʻt feeling too happy at the moment. She felt sticky and annoyed.

"I knew those shorts would be perfect on you," Chuck whispered in her ear as he walked up behind her, "And still you have too much clothes on."

"Save it," she growled and immediately smiled, at her approaching daughter and Dorota.

"Did you use the bathroom, sweetie?" Blair asked Chayla.

"Yep, mommy. I am ready!" Chayla exclaimed brightly, "Can we please go in now daddy?"

"Well, I donʻt know Chay," Chuck grinned, "I donʻt think you really wanna go in that badly."

"Yes I do!" Chayla exclaimed.

"Prove it," Chuck smiled.

Chayla grinned and in her biggest five year old voice she shouted, "I reeaaallly wanna go to Disneyworld!"

"Good, come on," he said, lifting the girl up on his shoulders.

The family spent the whole day in the park. Chuck insisted that Chayla take tons of pictures with the many park characters. Both Chayla and Chuck insisted that Blair ride on the rides with them. They made Blair sit in the very front on Splash Mountain. Her face was classic when they went over the waterfall, Chuck insisted on buying multiple copies of the picture.

By the end of the day, Chayla was exhausted. Blair gave her a bath and she went straight to sleep. She didnʻt even get to see the fireworks show.

Blair was already in bed when Chuck walked into the room.

"You sleeping?" he asked, kissing her cheek and neck.

"Not if youʻre going to act like that, no," Blair smiled, kissing him back.

"Good, get dressed. I have a surprise for you," he said, getting out of bed and making sure Blair was getting dressed.

A few minutes later, the couple was once again walking through the gates of Disneyworld.

"What are we doing here?" Blair asked as Chuck led her around the park.

"We didnʻt g et to go on all the rides today," Chuck smiled.

"We have a 7-day pass, this place is so huge, of course we werenʻt going to get on them all today," Blair sighed.

"But I saw you eyeing one imparticular, I made some calls and this is your surprise," Chuck said stopping at the Dumbo ride.

Blair smiled. The ride was lit up and an operator was in the booth, giving Chuck a thumbs up. She had been admiring the ride all day, but the line was too long to even attempt. One of Blairʻs favorite Disney movies as a child had been Dumbo and she had wanted to ride this ride since Serena brought back the pictures of her and Eric riding it to show and tell in 3rd grade.

"Wow, Chuck. Really?" she asked.

"Pick your stead," Chuck laughed.

Blair practically ran to the ride. Getting in the closest one that she could. Chuck picked the one opposite her so that he could see her face as the ride went on. Blair was in a state of pure bliss. As she controlled the ride, making it go up and down, she just could not stop laughing and smiling. The ride was over too soon for her.

"Thatʻs not all, B," Chuck smiled as they met again at the exit of the ride.

He pointed over to Cinderellaʻs castle, which was all lit up. Blair hadnʻt noticed it before.

"Come on," Chuck took her hand and they strolled over to the castle, where a few of the cast members were waiting.

They led Chuck and Blair to an elevator which led to a secret room, the room that Walt Disney planned to make for his family in the castle. It was beautiful and very exclusive. No one had ever really seen the room before, unless they had won a sweepstakes or something. It was amazing.

"A room fit for a queen," a cast member dressed as Prince Charming said, placing a tiara on her head.

"Hey man, no flirting," Chuck said sternly to the young man who was probably a college freshman, "Sheʻs my queen, now and forever."

Chuck kissed Blair, the kiss got deeper and deeper. Slowly the various cast members left the room as the couple fell onto the princess bed.

"This really is the happiest place on earth," Blair giggled as the intensity between the two increased.

"Where you are is my happiest place on earth," Chuck grinned.

"Oh Chuck Bass, when did you become such a charmer?" Blair teased pulling him back to her.

The rest, they say, is history.

* * *

_Read it? Liked it?  
Then Review it please!  
constructive criticism always welcome  
as well as ideas for new chapters.  
thanks a bunch! _


End file.
